


Ticklish

by FreyReh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anon on tumblr: sara finds out nyssa is ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

dis: i don’t own arrow 

They were laying in bed after a long day of training. Both had been pushed hard all day, and it had ended in a spar between the two of them. Nyssa had won, but had said Sara was getting much better. Improving in her skills greatly. Nyssa was readying a book of poetry while Sara drew on pieces of parchment with a piece of coal. Nyysa would pause in her reading and smile when seeing Sara was drawing her. 

“You are quite talented, my Beloved.”

“Thank you, Nyssa,” said Sara, reaching up to brush some hair back from Nyssa’s neck, making the woman tense. Frowning, Sara trailed her fingertips over the skin there and Nyssa huffed while leaning back. Sara grinned. “Why, Nyssa, are you ticklish?”

“Of course not,” said Nyssa. 

“Really?” Sara reached and Nyssa grabbed her hand. Soon, the two of them were battling. Sara trying to reach skin and Nyssa blocking each attempt. Sara finally just tackled her down, earning a grunt from her love, before digging her hands into her sides. 

“Sara!” Nyssa laughed, bucking off the bed. “Stop!”

“I _knew_ it!”

Nyssa sighed as Sara stopped, sitting up and smirk down at her. 

“Yes. I am ticklish! It is no big deal.” Nyssa frowned, she didn’t like people knowing her weaknesses. “Are you ticklish?”

“My feet,” admitted Sara. “That’s about it.”

“Good to know,” said Nyssa, poking the bottom of Sara’s foot, making it twitch. 

“Somehow I feel like I’m going to regret telling you that,” said Sara with a grin.

Nyssa only smiled before grabbing her book and resuming her reading. 


End file.
